


Even If I Tried

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kissing, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, Uncle Derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is excited to see his family change with the addition of his little sister and his dad marrying Melissa McCall, but when he goes away to college, he feels like he's been replaced by Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is losely based of this post: http://butfareforward.tumblr.com/post/76741138382/laurasmartin-melissa-mccall-and-papa-stilinski.

The world calmed down a bit towards the end of high school. There were no more assassins, no more evil druids, and no more chaos spirits. The pack was stronger now, more able to handle the things that came its way. 

Somehow Derek still managed to find reasons to climb through Stiles’ window. He was becoming a fixture around town and not just as someone who lurked around the high school and scowled at people. The Sheriff and Melissa even sent the boys on a college tour with Derek as their chaperone. Derek was so honored he wouldn’t even buy the boys beer—not that he would have before.

A few months after Scott and Stiles had toured USC’s and Berkeley’s campus, Scott called Stiles.

“I think something’s wrong with my mom.” Scott whispered in hushed tones. Stiles asked for the symptoms in his most sympathetic voice.

“Yea, she’s vomiting a lot, and she’s tired all the time. She doesn’t want to tell me anything.” Stiles promised to research the issue. Stiles hadn’t had to research anything in a long time. It was so nice to have stacks of papers on diseases, both communicable and non-communicable, that he forgot that Lydia was coming over to study advanced calculus.

“You ever heard of Occam’s Razor, Stiles?” Lydia said when she looked at list of symptoms tacked onto Stiles’ corkboard. It simply listed ‘Nausea, Fatigue, and Secretiveness.’

“When has ‘simplest’ explanation ever applied to us?” Stiles looked over his list of causes from magical to medical. 

“When it’s just a human,” Lydia quickly replied.

“I was just a human.” Lydia’s face fell a bit. “We were all human, before.”

“Can I borrow a pen?” Lydia asked. When Stiles handed it to her, she crossed out nausea as a symptom and wrote ‘morning-sickness.’ Before she even turned around, Stiles had his phone to his ear.

“Dude, I have the best news.” Stiles said as soon as Scott picked up.

A few weeks later, Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski sat Scott and Stiles down to tell them. The boys tried to seem surprised, but they couldn’t help their excitement. 

“Melissa is pregnant, and we’re getting married, son.” John said. The boys high-fived.

“Yes, I knew it.” Stiles said excitedly, pumping his fist at his side.

“We’re going to be brothers now.” Scott said shoving Stiles, before they started to bicker over who was going to get the top bunk bed.

No one had to have top bunk it turned out. After the wedding, which had been small and lovely (Scott walked Melissa down the aisle. Stiles was the Best Man. Lydia did Ms. McCall’s hair and makeup. Derek sat front row with Kira, Malia, and Liam.), the Stilinski’s moved into the McCall house. Scott kept his bedroom and Stiles slept in the one that used to be Isaac’s. Stiles already had a key, so only one new copy had to be made. Other than that, moving in together went relatively smoothly for them. Stiles worried about John and Melissa’s diet now. 

“It’s my little sister. I got to watch out for her.” He told her each time he nagged them. “She needs both of her parents to be healthy.” If it wasn’t so honest and endearing, it would be really annoying. 

“That’s the line my son plays with, Melissa, annoying yet endearing.” John said one night during their pillow talk, before he kissed her and she giggled. Stiles got to know about this because according to Scott, “If I have to hear our parents kissing, then you have to hear about it.”

“Ya, but I don’t get to hear our sister’s heartbeat. With power comes punishment, Scotty.” Stiles clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott always conceded once this point was made. Stiles had been so jealous when he found out.

The packed had been seating in the living room, watching a movie, when Melissa got home. Scott pulled a face and looked around suspiciously. Malia and Liam followed suit. Derek rolled his eyes at them. 

“It’s just the baby’s heartbeat.” He said. This calmed the werewolves, but Stiles was flustered. He bounded off the couch and bent down near Melissa’s tummy. 

“She’s okay in there, right?” Stiles said looking up at Melissa, still crouched by her belly. Annoying but endearing, Melissa thought.

“The pack can listen to her.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Scott can make sure she’s okay.”

“You be good in there.” Stiles murmured at the belly. Derek led Stiles away from Melissa, who looked exhausted after a day of work. Stiles spent the rest of Melissa’s pregnancy asking Scott or whichever werewolf was closest by if the baby was okay. 

Melissa gave birth right a couple days before school started. Only the Sheriff was allowed into the delivery room, which was fine by Stiles. He and Scott sat in the waiting room with the rest of the pack. Occasionally, he could see the werewolves and Malia squirm at something they heard, but he took the fact that Lydia was calm and cool to mean that nothing bad would happen.

The little girl wasn’t named after anyone. One night when the Stilinski-McCall clan actually had time to eat together, they made lists of their favorite names and tried to pick one. Melissa had suggested Claudia. Stiles offered up Erica or Allison, but it was decided that she should get a new name all to herself. Stiles next suggestions, Luna or Adolphina, were thrown out before Scott shoved him. It didn’t matter in the end what suggestions people made. When Melissa held her for the first time, she looked into those big brown eyes and called her Ava, for life. 

Stiles and Scott were instantly wrapped around her finger. Liam and Malia were too. The whole pack, really. Derek most of all though. Apparently, babies were treasured in werewolf packs. Who would have guessed? The one time Stiles tried to joke about Melissa not letting any of the wolves hold the baby because of their claws and teeth, Derek face ranged from indignant to sad in about ten seconds. Stiles let him hold Ava the whole pack meeting to make up for it.

It was their senior year, and instead of getting into trouble or following down a mystery, Scott and Stiles volunteered to babysit Ava. Maybe it was the fact that Stiles and Scott lived together, and now there was a baby there, but the whole pack was at the Stillinski-McCall house most weekends.

By graduation, Ava played peek-a-boo with her big brothers. She pulled the tassels on their caps, and smiled up at them. Derek held her during the ceremony. He sat with John and Melissa, and they cheered loudly for the pack as they walked across the stage. Ava was quiet for the majority of the ceremony, even when Lydia gave her valedictorian speech.

Lydia and Stiles were the only ones that go away for college. Scott’s grades kept him from leaving. Kira and Malia weren’t ready to leave Beacon Hills yet, and Liam, well, he was still a junior. Lydia went to Yale. Some professor in their math department had convinced her to go there instead of Columbia. Stiles got into Stanford. His dad would have killed him if tried to stay home for another year. 

Stiles promised to come home every couple weekends anyway, but school got hard. He’d made some new friends—none as good as the pack. His roommate didn’t hate him, and the girl he sat next to in Intro to English Lit even helped edit one of his essays.

The sheriff convinced Derek that he needed to get a nice respectable job. It wasn’t very hard. All the sheriff had to do was say they were hiring at the station and that he would put in a good word for him. Also, that wouldn’t it be good if Ava’s Uncle Derek was police officer and could help keep her safe from crime as well as the supernatural.

That’s how Derek became Uncle Derek, a title he seemed to hold in more regard than he ever did “alpha.”

The first time Stiles actually made it home during the semester was Thanksgiving. He didn’t mean to let it go that long, but he skyped his family. He texted Scott every day. It wasn’t until he picked up Ava and realized how big she was that he thought that it wasn’t enough. He missed her so much, and she seemed to have missed him too. Stiles was supposed to make his mom’s mashed potatoes and green beans, but every time he tried to put Ava down, she cried and would do grabby hands at Stiles. 

“Taste of your own medicine, isn’t it?” Derek chuckled at him as Stiles tried to stir with one hand while holding an eleven month old with the other. Derek took the spoon out of Stiles hand and took over.

Stiles lay on the floor with Ava playing Candy Land. She got bored quickly, truly his sister, and he tickled her. Her giggle was so sweet and cute. Whenever Stiles looked back into the kitchen, Derek was looking at them smiling.

Ava managed to pull herself up around the coffee table. She walked over to pick up a toy phone and pretend to talk on it, and while they all smiled at Stiles enthusiasm, no one seemed to find this as exciting as Stiles did. He realized that she’d done this before. As she walked over and plonked down in his lap, he thought about how many things he was going to miss and how many things he’d missed already.

When the table was set, each person had to say what they were thankful for. The Sheriff went first. 

“Ava.” He said kissing her little cheek. 

“Way to steal everyone’s answer, dad.” Stiles said. Everyone else nods. 

“I’m thankful to be spending Thanksgiving with you all this year, and not alone.” Derek said smiling at the family.

“Downer man.” Stiles chuckled, but his father brained him with his arm. Stiles shrugged apologetically at Derek. Derek’s mouth quirked at the whole show going on. This is what a real family looks like. Dinner passed quickly and happily. 

Stiles picked Ava out of her high chair, and Scott and Derek cleared the table. Scott kissed his mom and rushed off to Kira’s for a second Thanksgiving dinner. Thank god for werewolf metabolism on top of teenage boy metabolism. Derek started handwashing the dishes.

“Son, I think you should have a break.” John said touching Derek on his shoulders. Stiles heart stuttered. He knew Derek could hear it. “You cooked. Go relax.” 

Derek came into the living room, where Stiles and Ava were reclining on the couch. Derek smiled gently at Stiles. Ava was resting against Stiles chest. Stiles rubbed his hand up and down her back, pulling her shirt up a little.

“You’re a good brother, you know.” Derek encouraged Stiles.

“Well, you are a good uncle.” Stiles chuckled but didn’t stop rubbing Ava’s back. “Does that make you my uncle too? Is that why you were always so annoyed with me during high school? Grumpy Uncle Derek.”

Derek’s smile crumpled a little. Stiles knocked him with his shoulder and smiled at Derek.

“It’s okay, my own father thinks I’m ‘annoying yet endearing’ according to Scott.” Stiles smirked. Derek looked like he was trapped and didn’t know what to say. 

“Ava, it’s time for bed. Who do you want to read to you?” Melissa saved Derek from having to answer.

“Uncle Der,” Ava looked up at her mama.

“But you only have Stiles for a couple days.” Melissa tried to explain. Ava shook her head. 

“Uncle Der.” Ava looked at Derek with a little pout that could move mountains. Stiles handed her over to Derek.

“Here you go.” Stiles stood up. He kissed Ava on the forehead. “Goodnight, Ava.”

Derek stood up, carrying Ava upstairs to her bedroom.

“She just loves him so much.” Melissa said to Stiles. “He stays with her sometimes when both your father and I have night shifts.”

“Ya, he seems to be great with her.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “I’m just going to head upstairs.”

“Night, Stiles.”

Stiles slunk up to his room. This room wasn’t too different from the one he had in his old house. It still had a big empty corkboard with thumbtacks and strings attached waiting for a mystery. This room was half empty though. Half of his books were in his college dorm. Half of his clothes were there too. Half of his life, if he was being honest. 

“What are you thinking about?” Derek leaned against the doorway. 

“Being here, being at college.” Stiles sat down on his bed, trying to look a little welcoming.

“Do you like school?” Derek moved slowly into the room.

“I like it alright.” Stiles shrugged, watching his hands.

“Only alright?” Derek asked. “Are you not making friends?”

“I have friends, I guess.” Stiles said, looking at Derek who was looming near the edge of the bed now. “But no Scott, no Dad, no Ava.”

“You still have them,” Derek started to move like he wanted to touch Stiles but doesn’t.

“Now they have you.” Stiles sighed. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s stupid.” Stiles ran his hands through his hair. “I left, and you replaced me. You are the go to babysitter. Ava wants you to read her a bedtime story. Dad calls you son.” Derek shook his head. “I know. I know it’s not really true, but it feels true.”

“Stiles, I started hanging out here because you were gone.” Derek said shortly.

“If you’re trying to be nice by saying you are glad I left, I was so annoying, now you can have my family…”

“Stop.” Derek moved in closer to Stiles. “I started coming by more because you were gone, and I didn’t know what was going on with you. I missed you.”

“You could have texted me. I would have told you about my exciting life of studying and writing papers.” Stiles looked at Derek. Derek was so close to him now. Derek shrugged.

“I always liked your family because they were your family.” Derek’s lip moved slightly upward. “I love Ava and your dad and Melissa, now, but I wanted to be around you first.” Derek looked at the ceiling. “Once I realized how much I wanted to be around you, I wanted to make a good impression on your father.”

“I thought you just loved Ava.” Stiles said simply, tugging at the bottom of his shirt.

“I do because she’s your sister.”

“Half.” Stiles smiled looking at Derek’s lips. “Half-sister.”

“She’s got your brown eyes.” Derek said. “…and your pout.” Derek leaned forward into Stiles space. “Is this okay?”

Stiles nodded, leaning in the last couple centimeters to kiss Derek.

“I couldn’t replace you if I tried.” Derek kissed next to Stiles mouth. He put his hand on the small of Derek’s back and pulled him closer. 

“Good.” Stiles kissed him on the lips. Scott would have to listen to two couples kissing tonight. Stiles didn’t care. He didn’t care that he had to go back to school for three more weeks before Christmas or even that this position was awkward to kiss in. He was kissing Derek Hale tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
